


Assigned under a new diamond

by Innocentbutnotbychoice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentbutnotbychoice/pseuds/Innocentbutnotbychoice
Summary: Dismissed by Steven, Jasper sits on the beach as she tries to figure out her life and Peridot joins her.
Relationships: Jasper/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 12





	Assigned under a new diamond

"Is something wrong Jasper?" Peridot's voice was soft, pulling Jasper out of her sulking thoughts.

Jasper scoffed and kicked up sand. Of course something was wrong. Something was always wrong when it came to Jasper and at the moment she wasn't in the greatest mood to talk about it. Actually she would very much like to _never_ talk about it.

"Amethyst told me what happened with Steven-" Peridot continued on when Jasper said nothing. She seemed to try to pick her words carefully. "Steven just needs some time alone, I'm sure he didn't mean to make you angry."

"Angry?" Jasper laughed. Her throat tightened. She punched the sandy ground. Tiny Shards of sand sticking and pinching her fist. Her skin itched, telling her that the sand didn't belong there. She let it stay, pushing the shards deeper. Was that what she was? minuscule sand particles? An itch. "I'm not angry."

"Are you sure?" Peridot crept closer, almost as if she was scared to be bothering the brooding gem.

Jasper only growled. She had wanted to be more 'welcoming' to the green gem since she was her subordinate and only 'friend' from home world, but she knew whose side Peridot was on. She could no longer be trusted. 

Peridot sat beside her. "I know you feel like your life isn't all that great-"

What a great analysis, she wanted to say. Give the green idiot a big star on her forehead for how observant she was! She had literally been beaten to an inch of her life several times by these crystal gems and was trapped under the sea for a year. Oh and not to mention that she was shattered. Dead, before being healed and brought back only to be ignored and shunned.

She'd rather stay shattered.

She didn't know what to say but she didn't want Peridot to continue, to bring up everything that was wrong with Jasper and try to force her to be okay with it. 

"At least you have someone that wants you around." Jasper said a slight strain to her voice. Her eyes were tearing up but she quickly blinked them away.

Peridot laughed softly before a frown fell to her tiny lips. "Sometimes" she started as she pulled her legs to her chest. "Sometimes, it feels like I've been assigned to a new diamond."

Jasper didn't have to ask who. She had a feeling Lapis didn't change.   
She only nodded. To her surprise Peridot continued. Usually people were very brief with her and she liked it that way, was used to the distance of being simple acquaintance's but if Peridot needed to get something off her chest without mentioning Jasper's own problems she was all ears.

"It's like she doesn't even care about me." She turned to her suddenly, thumb jutted into her chest. "She treats me like a human child treats their play things."

Jasper lifted an eyebrow.

"Human children do not treat play things very well. If I do anything she doesn't like she ignores me for days, then comes back and acts like nothing even happen and I have to go along with it or she'll ignore me again! She doesn't like when I spend too much time with the other gems, she even breaks my stuff when I do." Peridot kicked the sand softly, sending tuffs into the dark night. "I try so hard to make her happy."

Jasper nodded. Lapis wasn't exactly kind to Jasper either but neither was she.   
Jasper had been quite the egotistical monster when they were together but there was something quiet building in Lapis that frightened Jasper. One minute she was calm and then she would be the raging sea. Throwing insults and even attacking Jasper. 

"I'm sorry you have to go through that." Jasper said genuinely.

"Me too but I feel like maybe, even if she's like a new diamond, maybe I can fix her." Peridot smiled. "The way Steven fixed us."

"Steven didn't fix us." Jasper said quietly. "We fix ourselves, he just opened our eyes to the problems we have."

Peridot blinked twice. "That is a very smart perspective!"

Jasper smiled. "You thought I was just a stupid clod."

"No." Peridot lied. "Well actually yes but that was before!"

Jasper only smiled as she stood up. She didn't think talking with Peridot would make her feel better but it did. She stood and stretched her limbs and Peridot stood as well, a frown adorning her lips.

"Is our discussion over?"

"Yes. I need to leave." Jasper turned to walk away from the beach house.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to fix myself." Jasper turned back only once to smile at Peridot. "Thank you."


End file.
